E eu nem desconfiava
by Kalindush
Summary: [Contém SPOILERs]Sakura e Naruto decidem ajudar a Shizuneoneesan e o Irukasensei a desencalhar...


**Finalmente, consegui por na cabeça um casal inexplorado!!!!! Palmas para mim.**

**  
É a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, então elogiem ò.ó**

**Notas no final da fic ou do capítulo, sei lá...**

**E eu nem desconfiava**

**Capítulo 1: O amor da Kunoichi**

Mais uma tarde chato e tedioso na vila de Konoha, pensava Shizune.  
Sempre recebia xavecos dos ninjas jounin, mas nenhum deles era carinhoso e atencioso. Para piorar, outros mandavam bilhetinhos de amor para a mais nova e interessante Hokage feminina. Claro que jamais deixaria que a Tsunade-sama descobrisse que os seus próprios ninjas subordinados estavam tentando paquerá-la e não entregava nenhum. Eram todos um bando de exploradores sem-vergonha.  
Se havia um ninja interessante? Ela não podia negar. Kakashi era bonito, Gai era forte (embora muito espalhafatoso e feio), Asuma estava morto e a Kurenai chorava por ele todos os dias.

"No que eu estou pensando?", dizia a si mesma. Ela tinha que se reportar sobre os arquivos que enviara à ANBU sobre Orochimaru. A essa hora, Tsunade-sama provavelmente estaria dormindo e babando nos documentos. Precisava acordá-la antes que precisasse pendurar os documentos ao Sol para secarem ou pior ainda, transcrevê-los inteiramente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ao abrir a porta, encontra uma Tsunade olhando fixamente a um velho quadro, aparentemente, seu time, quando Sarutobi supervisionava seu treinamento de genin.  
-Tsunade-sama? – Shizune tentava despertá-la daqueles velhos tempos.  
A Godaime levanta uma sobrancelha.  
-Ah, sim. É você, Shizune, entre – disse – o tempo é tão cruel conosco...  
Aquele papo de novo. Que maravilha.  
-Você deve saber que eu amava seu irmão. Mas nunca soube que quando eu era genin, meu coração estava dividido, como o da Haruno Sakura.  
Aquele papo era novo.  
-Tsunade-sama, quem eram seus pretendentes?  
-Eu confesso. Sempre tive uma queda pelo Orochimaru, mas o Jiraya também era, apesar de tarado e burro, um bom rapaz.  
-Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de descobrir um amor, Tsunade-sama.  
-Esse dia chega para todos. Bem, chega de papo. Relatório.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o relatório dado, Shizune foi visitar a escola de Konoha, onde os aprendizes dariam seus primeiros passos no mundo ninja.  
Foi então que ela o viu.  
Ela sabia quem era ele. Ela conhecia todos os ninjas daquela vila. Umino Iruka, nascido em 26 de maio, nível chuunin. Nunca foi muito além daquele nível. Provavelmente não tinha nem a menor chance de entrar na ANBU, vencer Kakashi ou derrotar os mais novos chuunins de Konoha que foram seus alunos.  
Mas havia algo que ele tinha que os outros não tinham; ele gostava de ensinar aos pequenos.

As crianças se prendiam as suas aulas de vez enquando... e quando não prestavam atenção, era tão engraçado vê-lo nervoso.  
Será que isso é aquilo que chamam de amor?  
-O que está olhando tanto, Shizune-onee-chan?  
-Ikkkk!! Naruto! Não me assuste desse jeito!  
O time de Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e Sai estavam prontos para uma nova missão.  
-Naruto, deixe a Shizune paquerar o Iruka-sensei em paz.  
-Hein? Não é nada disso, vocês estão enganados... – tentou explicar-se quando ouve de repente uma voz familiar.  
-Shizune-san! Naruto-kun! Minna-san, como vão?  
Shizune mal pôde acreditar quando percebeu que estava vermelha.  
-O-oi... Iruka-sensei.  
-As aulas já acabaram. Pensei que poderíamos tomar ramen todos juntos!  
Shizune iria exclamar quando Naruto a interrompe:  
-Ramen!!!! Você paga, Iruka-sensei.  
-Tudo bem, tudo bem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os três finalmente haviam ido embora depois de muitos "Dattebayo", ramens e outras encrencas que só a Naruto-tachi conseguiria fazer.  
Iruka-sensei, cortês, ofereceu-se para levar Shizune a sua casa. Ela aceitou, embora estivesse sem graça.  
-Desculpe por um jantar tão humilde.  
-Imagine, Iruka-sensei. O ramen estava muito bom... – dizia sem graça.  
Nem imaginava o casal que estavam sendo perseguidos pela Naruto-tachi, comandados pela general dos cupidos, Haruno Sakura.  
-Yes! O plano está dando certo! Eles estão indo juntos para casa. – dizia Sakura satisfeita.  
-Eu nem imaginava que eles se amavam – respondeu Naruto.  
Sai nada dizia, ele não conhecia essas coisas.  
-Naruto, você não é nem um pouco romântico. Está pronto para prosseguir com o plano?  
-Tudo certo. Vou me afastar um pouco para não me perceberem.  
-Certo! – exclamou baixinho – hora de juntar esses dois pombinhos.

Iruka-sensei e Shizune resolvem ver a Lua, subindo o monte dos Hokage.  
-É muito bonito aqui, Iruka-sensei.  
-Que bom que gostou...  
Então eles sentem uma terceira presença. Uma presença que queria ser percebida.  
-Kukukuku... os pombinhos estão se divertindo perto da serpente?  
Eles viram seus rostos e vêem um rosto que não viam a tempos.  
-Orochimaru!!!! – exclamou o casal.  
-Não deixarei que vocês escapem, agora que me viram – ele saca uma kunai.  
-Mas isso é impossível! Como ele passou assim tão fácil por todo o plano de defesa de Konoha?  
-Você será o primeiro, Iruka... Kage Bushin no Jutsu!  
Vários clones do Orochimaru cercam Iruka.

"O plano está indo muito bem, Iruka-sensei!", pensou Naruto satisfeito com seu disfarce de Orochimaru.  
-Naruto-kun irá ficar bem, Sakura... Sakura-chan? –disse Sai, ainda se acostumando com os sufixos.  
-Pode deixar, ele não é tão estúpido quanto aparenta... Só um pouco.  
Orochi-naruto e seus Bushins erram ataques muito facilmente.  
-Iruka-sensei, fique calmo, irei te ajudar. – enquanto lançava agulhas venenosas nos Bushins até sobrar um.  
-Vocês são bons, mas não o suficiente – Orochi-naruto resolve atacar o seu antigo sensei.  
A verdadeira luta começava agora.

Orochi-naruto salta e rodopia com sua kunai, lançando uma kunai no chão de propósito, para acertar o rosto do Iruka com um soco, mas foi bloqueado pelo braço do sensei. Então Orochi-naruto revida com um chute, que joga-o contra o chão.  
-Iruka, é só isso?  
Mas Orochi-naruto recebe um golpe de Shizune imprevisto no estômago.  
-Deixe-o em paz! – ela dizia e soltou uma fumaça tóxica.  
"Droga... se eles fugirem, vão contar pra Tsunade-obaa-chan e então Iruka-sensei não será herói!" pensou Naruto.  
-Maldito Naruto! – exclamou Sakura – Henge no Jutsu!  
Ela havia se transformado em Kabuto e fica na frente do casal fugitivo.  
-Indo para algum lugar?  
A fumaça se desfaz e os dois ficam cercados.  
-Kukukukuku... pegamos vocês – disse Orochi-naruto – não sabia que você desistia tão rápido, Iruka...  
O casal estava de cabeça baixa, mas a guarda estava em pé. Só podiam se defender.  
De repente, Iruka ataca Orochi-naruto com um chute no maxilar e aproveita o impulso para atacar com soco a Sakabuto.

Iruka jogava uma saraivada de kunais que os atingem em cheio; nem eles esperavam tal reação de seu antigo sensei, eles foram atingidos por quase todas.  
Shizune estava pasma. Como aquele homem encantador podia ser tão forte?  
Era pouco, mas eles exclamaram que iriam voltar para se vingar de Iruka e de Konoha. O plano, agora sim, tinha sido concluído.  
-Você está bem, Shizune-san?  
-Iruka – os olhos da kunoichi brilharam à luz da Lua e quando menos podia perceber, havia beijado-o.  
Nem podia acreditar no que acabava de ter feito. Afastou-se um pouco vermelho:-Gomenassai, Iruka-sensei. Não sei o que deu em mim e... – quando menos percebeu, foi calada com um beijo e não sentia mais nada além de amor...

* * *

**Ufaaaaaaa. Aqui começo mais de um mês de trabalho e só deu três páginas do Word... Fiquei um tempão pensando: que casal inexplorado eu posso aproveitar e tentar, ambiciosamente, criar uma legião de fãs? Não, não é cânon. Queria que fosse. Mas é um casal que eu amei trabalhar e espero poder receber reviews pela continuação do projeto...**

**Abraços a você que agüentou ler essa minha geringonça!**

**Kalindush  
**


End file.
